


Only you (Is this a story we’ll tell the grandkids?)

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wasn’t speaking to him and Jared couldn’t figure out why.  Well, ok maybe he could, but they had talked about it and they were cool, everything was supposed to be cool.  Or maybe that conversation had just happened in Jared’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you (Is this a story we’ll tell the grandkids?)

_I. And in Jared’s head it started like this:_

 

Jensen wasn’t speaking to him and Jared couldn’t figure out why. Well, ok maybe he could, but they had talked about it and they were cool, everything was supposed to be cool. Or maybe that conversation had just happened in Jared’s head.

At least Jared thought that Jensen wasn’t speaking to him. It was hard to tell since Jensen had been out all day. The only time Jared had seen Jensen had been that morning, and that had only been for a second. Just long enough for Jensen to (quickly and forced-cheerily) say he was going out and didn’t know when he would be back. And then Jensen had left, leaving a very confused and very annoyed Jared behind.

It was their day off. One of so very few, and Jared knew from experience that it took an almost catastrophic act of God to get Jensen out of the house early on their days off. It had been 8am when Jensen had got up and left.

8am.

To Jensen’s body clock, 8am might as well have been the middle of the night.

Maybe Jensen had been replaced by a pod person. That had to be the explanation. A pod person that may or may not be talking to him but was definitely avoiding him.

It was now 4pm and Jensen really had been out all day. Jared had called Jensen’s cell about 50 times during the day. He would have called some more but he was afraid he’d come off looking like some stalker and after last night he didn’t want to give Jensen the wrong idea, or have Jensen think that Jared had the wrong idea. So he forced himself to stop calling and had settled in to wait.

He’d spent most of the day moping, except for that one hour when he took the dogs for a long walk. The cool air had felt like some kind of earth-bound heaven and the walk had gone some way to clearing his head. He had been feeling infinitely better…until he got home and found that Jensen was still out.

At 5pm there was a knock at the door. Jared all but scared the crap out of the poor UPS guy, he had been that eager to open the door. The package that was addressed to Jared – the words written in Jensen’s neat script – was large yet light. So light in fact that Jared thought there might not actually be anything in it. He gave the package a curious shake and in turn the package gave out a hollow rattle. Confused, Jared opened it and in it he found one lone candy heart, white with faded pink lettering.

And that candy heart, it read:

 _Only U_

Jared held the tiny confection in his palm, he looked at it and he smiled.

 

 _II. According to a completely impartial party (I.E Mike) the previous night went down like this:_

 

Mike had to be way drunker than he thought he was because right now he would put his hand on the bible and swear that he just saw Jen and Jay locking lips. In full view of the rest of the party crowd no less.

Well, ok, maybe not in full view since apparently he – Mike – was the only one with his eyes open, no one else had noticed. At least, he thought he was the only one who noticed, if anyone else had noticed they didn’t care because no one was batting an eyelid.

No one.

Nothing.

Mike blinked twice, shook his head, tapped it, blinked and then shook his head again. Yup, there they still were, still going at it and wow didn’t they need to come up for air? Jared had Jensen’s head cradled in one of his – Jesus, fucking huge – hands. They had their arms around each other. To Mike it looked as if they were holding each other up, like they’d both fall down if they let go.

“Aww, that’s cute.” Mike said. Well, he tried to say it. He was very drunk, words might have well have been beyond him.

“What’s cute?” Tommy slurred.

“Jen and Jay.” Mike said. “They’re smoochin’”. Mike added a leer to that last part and leaned over slightly just to emphasise his point. He would have toppled clean forward if Tom hadn’t have caught him.

“Really? Where?”

“Right over… hey where did they go?”

Mike could have sworn that he hadn’t taken his eyes off those two and yet they’d vanished. Poof. Gone.

“I swear they were right there.” Mike spluttered.

“Sure they were, Mikey. How much have you had to drink?”

“More than I thought, I think.”

“Right, ok, let’s get you home.”

“I am home.”

“OK, let’s get you into bed then.”

“Alright.”

As Mike submitted to being pulled away, he looked up just in time to see Jensen shoulder his way through the crowd heading for the front door.

 

 _III. But Jensen will swear that the morning after happened like this:_

 

Jensen had forgotten everything that had happened the night before. The morning after hangover had washed away any recollection he might have, leaving nothing buy dry-mouth and the mother of all hangovers in its wake.

He had woken – fully clothed – on Jared’s bed, which was strange. The bed wasn’t mussed, save for where Jensen had been lying and Jensen doubted that Jared would have made the bed around him.

So where did Jared sleep?

Jensen dragged himself up and looked at the clock on Jared’s nightstand. 7:50am. Holy fuck it was way too early. Jensen smoothed the bed down and stumbled out into the hallway towards his room. He couldn’t think what he was doing in Jared’s room. If Jensen had been drunk, and all signs said that he had been, his room was closer than Jared’s so why didn’t he face-plant himself on his own bed?

The house was eerily quiet; he couldn’t even hear the sleep-snuffles of the dogs. Maybe Jared had taken them out. The bastard, didn’t he get hangovers? When Jensen finally reached his room he saw that everything was just as he had left it, so if Jared had slept anywhere last night it had been the sofa.

Why would Jared sleep on the sofa?

And then it hit him. There in the silence of his room in his best friend’s house, he remembered. He remembered the feel of Jared's lips on his, Jared's hands in his hair, the way Jared looked at him when Jensen pushed him away.

“Oh,” Jensen said to the empty room. “Oh shit.”

 

 _IV. To another completely impartial party (I.E Tommy) the rest of that day played out like this:_

 

“See, I told you.” Mike said a shade too brightly. “I told you I saw kissing. I saw very enthusiastic kissing.”

Tom didn’t say anything to this, he just watched as Jensen continued his agitated pacing around Tom's living room.

“Tommy?” Mike said, his voice small and childlike. “Make Jensen stop doing that, he’s making me want to throw up.”

“Mike,” Tom said. “Why don’t you go lie down again?”

“Oh…okay.”

Jensen waited until Mike had gone before he stopped his pacing and turned to face Tom.

“Aww man, I really screwed up.”

“Just you?” Tom said and he raised one eyebrow and regarded Jensen sceptically. “Seems it takes more than one person to get it on.”

“We weren’t getting it on. Okay we might have gotten to that if I hadn’t…he’s going to hate me, Tommy.”

Just then Jensen's cell rang, and rang and rang and rang and rang. Tom rolled his eyes heavenwards; he was really starting to hate the sound of that ring tone.

“Christ Jen, if you don’t answer that boy I am going to take that phone and stick it in the blender. Besides, I bet he is about this close to calling a search party out on your ass.”

Jensen just stood there blinking at him and Tom had to fight the urge to grin. He just about managed to school his face serious and carried on his speech, talking slow and even as if to a frightened child. “Jensen, you need to find your boy and go home so the two of you can get good and laid.”

Jensen still just stood there, still just blinking, and this time Tom let a smirk cross his face as he said “What? I am wise in the ways of the world.”

“But…I”

“Oh don’t start, that kid loves you. He thinks the sun shine out of your ass or some horseshit like that. So just get your sunshine-filled ass over there and have at it.”

“Have at it?” Jensen looked at him incredulously.

“Oh fuck off, you know what I mean.”

“Right,” Jensen said. “Ok, I…yeah.”

Jensen smoothed out his shirt and started walking towards the door. He walked slowly and stiffly, and to Tom he looked like a condemned man heading to the gallows instead of a young man heading for his happy-ever-after.

On the coffee table there was a box of candy hearts. Mike had bought them for Tom for Valentines, Mike had then proceeded to eat the bulk of them, he said they helped his hangover.

Jensen stopped his slothful march and turned on his heel. Lunging for the box, Jensen plunged his hand inside, grabbed one, grinned and left.

“Bastard!” Tom yelled after him. “That better not have been my last one!”

 

 _V. And what goes on behind closed doors? Well no one’s telling that tale:_

 

Jensen walked in the door just as Jared was opening the UPS package. Jared's back was to Jensen, his head bowed in concentration. Either Jared hadn’t heard Jensen come in, or Jared was ignoring him. So Jensen let out an apprehensive cough to get Jared's attention

Nothing.

And then slowly, very slowly, Jared turned around and Jensen's knees almost buckled under the full weight of Jared's megawatt smile.

“What?” Jared started and his smile was all dimples and teeth and happiness. “You couldn’t get one that said ‘I love you’ or anything?” Jared held the sugared heart up for Jensen to see. Jensen blushed.

“It really was Tommy's last one.” Jensen said and Jared laughed.

“You got it off Tommy? You didn’t even spend money on me? I’m officially offended.”

“Hey, it cost a couple of bucks to send it.”

“Oh, how romantic. Come over here so that when I swoon you can catch me.”

Jensen did step forward, though it was a tentative move. Jared let the cardboard envelope skitter to the floor and, keeping the candy heart clutched in his hand, he reached out and pulled Jensen to him. They kissed. It was slow at first, and then it was faster, harder, more insistent, like they were trying to breathe each other in.

Jensen felt Jared stiffen, his body suddenly tense, waiting. This was as far as they had gotten last night, before Jensen had panicked and pushed Jared away. Jensen put his arms around Jared and held on until he felt Jared relax.

“I’m an idiot.” Jensen said when they finally broke apart.

“Yeah,” Jared said. “Yeah you are. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Jensen said and he smiled. “Fucking asshole.”

FIN


End file.
